licenciatura_en_ingenieria_de_software_fmat_uadyfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Licenciatura en Ingeniería de Software - FMAT UADY Wiki
Actividad reciente Bueno compañeros, adelante, suban sus descripciones. Solo tengan cuidado de no causar desastres. Colabora con este wiki Planeación didáctica de la Licenciatura en Ingeniería de Software - Facultad de Matemáticas UADY Unidad 1 Definición de Ingeniero de Software * Formalmente hablando: * En otras palabras: Objetivo de la Facultad de Matemáticas con la "Licenciatura en Ingeniería de Software": Competencias de la Facultad de Matemáticas con la "Licenciatura en Ingeniería de Software": objetivo de la Facultad de Matemáticas con la "Licenciatura en Ciencias de la Computación": objetivo de la Facultad de Matemáticas con la "Licenciatura en Ingeniería en cómputo": Diferencias entre un "Licenciado en Ingeniería de Software", "Licenciado en Ciencias de la Computación" y un "Licenciado en Ingeniería en Cómputo" * Ejemplos: SWEBOK Competencias de "Fundamentos en Ingeniería de Software" de la Facultad de Matemáticas: Mapeado de las competencias Comparativa del programa Facultad de Matemáticas con la "Licenciatura en Ingeniería de Software" vs ANIEI: Unidad 2 Definición de Software Se refiere al equipamiento lógico o soporte lógico de una Computadora digital, y comprende el conjunto de los componentes legales necesarios para hacer posible la realización de tareas específicas; en contraposición a los componentes físicos del sistema, llamados Hardware. Tales componentes lógicos incluyen, entre muchos otros, programas informáticos como Procesador de textos, que permite al usuario realizar todas las tareas concernientes a edición de textos; software de sistema, tal como un sistema operativo, que, básicamente, permite al resto de los programas funcionar adecuadamente, facilitando la interacción con los componentes físicos y el resto de las aplicaciones, también provee una interfaz para el usuario. Definición de Computadora Herramientas del Ingeniero de Software Métodos de construcción de Software Procesos de Software Artefactos Etapa de Requerimientos Clasificación de Requerimientos Requerimientos de usuario y de sistema: * Ejemplos Requerimientos Funcionales y No Funcionales: * Clasificación extensa de los Requerimientos No funcionales * Ejemplos Ingeniería de Requerimientos * Definición: Etapas * Concepción: * Indagación: * Elaboración: * Negociación: * Especificación: * Validación: Artefactos que producen: Documento de Especificación de Requerimientos * Definición: * Ejemplo: Preguntas Clave para una Entrevista inicial: Ejemplificar con un proyecto (Preguntas Clave): Caso Walook (Proceso de Requerimientos) Proceso de Requerimientos (según somerville & breasman): Walook vs SWEBOK - ¿Cuá proceso de requerimientos resulta más efectivo? Casos de uso * Definición: * Ejemplos: Glosario (Español/English) # Ingeniería de software: # Ciencias de la computación: # Ingeniería en computación: # Herramientas: # Artefactos: # Métodos: # Metodología: # Procesos: # Calidad: # Proceso de requerimientos: # Requisitos Funcionales: # Requisitos No Funcionales: # Eficiencia: # Usabilidad: # MVP: # Diseño del Producto (Product Owner): # SCRUM: # Metodología Ágil: # Sprint: # Scrum Master: # Actores: # Usuarios: # Interfaz de usuario: Es todo aquello que crea un medio de comunicación efectiva entre un humano y una computadora. fuente :Ingeniería de software, Pressman User interface: It is everything that creates an effective means of communication between a human and a computer. Aquello que nos relaciona con el uso practico de la computadora, como escritorio, ventanas y lo visual mayormente. # Acoplamiento: Es una medida cualitativa del grado al que las clases se conectan entre sí. A medida que las clases (y los componentes) se vuelven más interdependientes, el acoplamiento aumenta. fuente :Ingeniería de software, Pressman. Coupling: It is a qualitative measure of the degree to which the classes are connected to each other. As the classes (and components) become more interdependent, the coupling increases. Es una forma de medir como las clases se conectan entre si y al estar mas dependientes o relacionadas, su acoplamiento es mayor. # Cohesión: Implica que un componente o una clase sólo encapsula atributos y operaciones relacionadas estrechamente entre sí y con la clase del propio componente. fuente :Ingeniería de software, Pressman Cohesion: implies that a component or a class only encapsulates attributes and operations closely related to each other and to the class of the component itself. Es una clase solo contiene operaciones con las que se tiene relación. # Componente:Un componente es un elemento funcional de un programa que incorpora la logica del procesamiento, las estructuras internas de los datos necesarios para implementar dicha logica, y una interfaz que permita la invocación del componente y el paso de los datos fuente :Ingeniería de software, Pressman. Component: A component is a functional element of a program that incorporates the logic of the processing, the internal structures of the data needed to implement this logic, and an interface that allows the invocation of the component and the passage of the source data. Un componente es un elemento que usa la lógica a seguir, estructuras, interfaz y el paso de datos fuente. Referencias: EcuRed. (2018). Software. 27/09/18, de EcuRed Sitio web: https://www.ecured.cu/Software ¿Dudas? 100% editable confirmado por su servidor. Si detectan algo extraño, coméntenselo a Jorge Chí. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Crear un nuevo artículo ¿No estás seguro por dónde comenzar? * Revisa Ayuda:Comenzando este wiki para conocer algunos consejos * Si eres un novato respecto a los wikis, revisa Ayuda:Empezando Las imágenes y videos son una gran manera de atraer lectores a tu wiki. ¡No olvides colocar uno u otro! __NOEDITSECTION__ Categoría:Navegación